The present invention relates generally to backpanel connectors and daughtercard connectors, and more particularly, to guide systems -including integral keying and having electrostatic discharge paths.
Printed circuit boards and devices mounted on printed circuit boards can easily be adversely affected by electrostatic discharge. Connectors such as those disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/295,344 entitled xe2x80x9cHIGH DENSITY ELECTRICAL INTERCONNECT SYSTEM HAVING ENHANCED GROUNDING AND CROSS-TALK REDUCTION CAPABILITYxe2x80x9d, filed Apr. 21, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,663, can store electrostatic energy which is then dissipated onto the printed circuit board when the connectors are mounted thereon. The devices mounted on the printed circuit board can be damaged or otherwise adversely affected. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a connector which can be used in conjunction with two piece connector systems to dissipate the electrostatic energy.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a backpanel guide assembly and a daughtercard guide assembly having a key and a mating key receptacle to prevent non-matching daughtercard assemblies from mating with the backpanel assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backpanel guide assembly and a daughtercard guide assembly having a key and mating receptacle which can each be oriented in any one of a number of possible positions, therefore reducing the likelihood of a mating keying insert matching with a non-matching daughtercard assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a backpanel guide assembly and a daughtercard guide assembly having mating keys, mating guides and at least one path for electrostatic discharge.
The present invention is used in conjunction with two piece connector systems. The present invention provides integral keying and an electrostatic discharge path. The daughtercard guide assembly has at least two electrostatic discharge paths into an electrostatic discharge contact which then provides a path to a guide pin of the backpanel housing.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a guide module, including a backpanel guide assembly including a backpanel housing and a key oriented in one of a plurality of positions relative to the backpanel housing. A guide pin extends from the backpanel housing. A daughtercard guide assembly includes a mating key receptacle oriented in one of a plurality of possible positions for receiving the key and a guide hole for receiving the guide pin.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrical connector, including a backpanel connector including a backpanel housing having a first electrically conductive pin and a second electrically conductive pin for engagement with a backpanel and a daughtercard connector. A daughtercard housing has a plurality of protrusions and an opening for receiving the guide pin. An electrically conductive post on the daughtercard housing is for engagement with a daughtercard. An electrically conductive stiffener is connected to the protrusions. A contact is mounted to the daughtercard connector for contact with the electrically conductive pin.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a guide module, including a backpanel guide assembly including a backpanel housing and a key oriented in one of a plurality of possible positions relative to the backpanel housing and an electrically conductive guide pin. A second electrically conductive pin is for engagement with the backpanel. A daughtercard guide assembly includes a mating key receptacle oriented in one of a plurality of possible positions for receiving the key and a guide hole for receiving the guide pin. An opening in the daughtercard housing is for receiving the guide pin. An electrically conductive post is for engagement with a daughtercard. An electrically conductive stiffener is connected to the protrusion. A contact is mounted to the daughtercard guide assembly for contact with the electrically conductive pin.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.